The Dragon Rings and the Dungeon of Illusions
by ChikaRLK
Summary: Layta Arlem, an orphan girl, gets the chance of a lifetime to get away from her 'home' in Alden. A life-changing situation that will effect her completely. She journey's to a whole new world, a whole new Magical universe.
1. Chapter One Odd Arrival

Chapter One  
  
Odd Arrival  
  
Around 9:30 at night on August 3 of 1992, a navy blue car drove stealthily up the dusty, rocky driveway of Stonelarve Orphanage. It stopped at the end, where off to the right an ancient stone mansion, the stones holding it together looked worn and eroded. The grey sediments of the rock shone dully in the dim source of light extracting from the poorly built porch. The wooden floorboards were splintered, and creaky, the small stairs were tilted, and cracked. The chairs and other assortments laid upon the porch left creeping shadows among the blackening, aging wood. At the end of the porch stood two women, objecting to topple down the spindly stairs. Both still in their night assortments: nightdresses, covered by robes, slippers, and a few other things.   
  
The first woman was short, and rather plump. Her few wrinkles were drowned out by the kind mannered eyes and smile, though deep circles ran under her beady, puffy eyes - showing she was extremely tired. Her brown hair was tightly pulled back into a heavily sprayed bun, keeping every strand out of her tanned face. She wore a cotton-woven nightdress, dyed with a Hawaiian flowered scenery, and she had a long sleeved robe to match.   
  
The second woman was tall, and gaunt-faced. Her twiggy, frail body squirmed impatiently. Her eyes were cold, and un-welcoming, though were wide awake and cunning. She showed no sign of tiredness. A thick, green cream face mask was spread over her ancient face. Even still, it failed to hide the standing wrinkles embedded deep in her face. Her hair lay carelessly flattened on her head, perfectly straight. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, a grey-white mess of straw, giving the woman an eerie, ghost-like look. Which was encouraged by a thin, white, silk nightgown with a deep, rose red shawl to cover it and give the woman some warmth, for it was quite cold that night.  
  
When both women noticed the navy-blue Cadillac park in the driveway, they both showed signs of alertness, standing upright and shaking off any further signs of exhaustion. They stood still, ready to meet the two men that had just stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
The man who got out of the driver's side, looked quite young, apparently in his late 20s. His sharp black hair was lightly speckled with bits of white. He gave off a proper and very sophisticated feeling with his loose suit. With the same greasy black color to match his hair perfectly. As he walked around the car, his feeling of properness increased with his upright standing pose. With what light given off from the porch, he seemed to have very handsome features. A broad face, clean shaven, his thick dark eyebrows covered deep brown eyes. Though the slightly vacant expression inside his eyes gave a feeling of tyranny. The second man, who stepped out of the passenger's side, was almost completely opposite from the first.  
  
He looked much older, though much wiser. Mid-neck white hair flowed freely as it pleased. On his chin stood a silvery-white goatee, making him look younger than he was, and quite fashionable. His wardrobe was entirely opposite from that of his colleague. He wore a sweeping, deep-violet robe tied around the waist with a crimson rope. Both barely noticeable, though, under a gleaming silver cloak, that looked almost liquid. The cloak even made his shining white goatee look utterly dull.  
  
The elderly man closed his own door and opened the back in one swift movement. He reached in and fiddled around with something hidden within the car. He soon pulled out of the car and closed the door. He carried a bundle in his arms, inside the bundle was a small girl. Her shoulder-length, light brown hair bounced limply as the man carried her up to the porch, where the two woman were waiting anxiously. The older woman stepped forward and relieved the child from the elderly mans arms.  
  
"This is the girl? Griffin? Is that correct?" She asked in a rough, scornful voice.  
  
"No, he's Griffin," said the man, pointing to the man behind him, younger, who had just walked up, "I'm Archie Giorgini"  
  
"Oh! That's right. I spoke to you on the phone! Mr.Giorgini, pleased to meet you! I'm Marcie Vargo!" The pudgy, cheerful woman piped in. She held out her hand joyously, and Archie took it, smiling brightly. The elderly woman showed no reaction.  
  
"I'm Ira Culm. Marcie, here, is my assistant." She said coldly. Archie put out his hand for her to take, but she stood still. So Archie lowered it sourly.  
  
"Well, then. This is she, the girl I've spoken about." Archie muttered. They stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well! What's her name then!" sputtered Ira cruelly. Marcie scoffed.  
  
"Now, now Ira! No need for rudeness! Be polite for once please?" She murmured. Ira glared icily at Marcie, who backed off immediately.  
  
"Her name is Layta Arlem, thank you for the concern." Archie spat, glaring icily back at Ira. His feelings toward her edging a bit.  
  
"Well I'd have to know her name wouldn't I!" Ira stated calmly. She turned her back on Archie and Griffin and directed Marcie to follow, handing her the sleeping child as if she were holding a disgusting rodent. Marcie took the child and hummed softly to her.  
  
"Goodnight then!" Archie called after her. When he got no reply he turned sharply on his heel and began to walk away, summoning Griffin to follow; but he didn't.  
  
"I don't trust them. Not one bit!" protested Griffin.  
  
"Neither do I, but we have no other choice. This is the only place she'll be safe!" Archie stated, gritting his teeth at the thought of leaving the one girl, who could change the entire nation, on the doorstep of a monster.  
  
"Ten years?" Griffin mumbled. Archie nodded.  
  
"Exactly ten. No more, no less." He said calmly. He then walked back to the car, Griffin following this time. They got in and drove off into the cold, now stormy night as thunder rumbled menacingly in the sky.  
  
"Good luck, and Happy Birthday, dear Layta." Archie muttered out the window as the Orphanage mansion disappeared from view. 


	2. Chapter One Odd Arrival cont

Exactly 10 years later... Five children stood in a brightly lit kitchen, all busy working except for one. Who was on the floor doing one armed push-ups, but soon gave up and went back to doing two handed. Her short, highlighted light brown hair bounced up and down slightly as she moved. Her hazel-blue eyes focused in deep concentration.  
  
"You know! Some day Madame Ira will catch you doing that instead of working, you'll get the Punishment! Or worse, she'll give you the boot!" Said a girl with mid-back blonde hair. Her brown eyes twinkling grimly.  
  
"Shut it Kate," said the girl, sitting on the floor, "I know perfectly well what could happen. But I have been here since I was two, longer than any of you! I get done quicker, and plus I want to build up for the day when I get out of here! And get to explore around the world!" Giggles circled around the room. A mousy girl stepped off a stool at the sink, she wiped her hands dry from washing the dishes and faced the girl on the floor.  
  
"Not longer than me, Layta! I've been here since I was five months old, and I'm the same age as you!" She squeaked.  
  
"That's true. Sorry, Kimmy." Layta agreed. She stood up from the floor.  
  
"Layta! Come in here please!" A cold, gruff voice called from another room. Layta screwed up her face in frustration and hardship.  
  
"Great." She mumbled. She began to run out of the room, the mousy girl threw her cloth down and followed hurriedly.  
  
"Wait a second Layta!" She muttered, Layta stopped and turned toward her.  
  
"I...um... I wanted to give this to you. Happy Birthday!"Kimmy said, reached into her jean pocket and pulling out a long chain. She shoved it into Layta's hand, "I found it on the sidewalk, even still! I thought it would go with your ring!"   
  
Layta opened her hand and looked at the necklace on her palm. The charm was of a gleaming red dragon, highly polished. Not very much detailed, but very pretty. Layta looked at her ring on the opposite hand, on her left hand. It did match with it. The dragon on her ring had the same shade of red, but duller as if made of some sort of red quartz. The details were much more highly drawn, and a phrase was engraved around it. 'Pahoqoh Zauwon Iho Itt Seminie.' Layta hadn't a clue what the meaning of it was, but she favored the ring either way. She had forgotten about it because she could never seem to get it to slip off, or come off at that matter. Layta had given up trying years ago. The gift didn't only remind her of the ring she possessed, it dragged her attention to her birthday as well.  
  
"Wow! I forgot today was my birthday! That you Kimmy! It's beautiful!" Layta awed, she pocketed the necklace delicately. She had never received a birthday gift in her life.  
  
"No problem...welcome..." Kimmy replied weakly, Layta had always served as a role model to Kimmy.  
  
"Layta Arlem! Get your sorry little butt in here!" they heard the screeching voice demand.  
  
"Oops, better go. Thank again Kimmy," Layta called over her shoulder as she ran toward the sitting room, "Coming Madame Ira!"  
  
Layta rushed through the series of doors, rooms, and halls until she reached the bottom floor, front hall. Where the sitting room was just off to the right.  
  
"Yes...Madame Ira?" Layta panted as she entered the room. Madame Ira was sitting comfortably in a faded, blue and black checkered chair, highly cushioned. She looked like a queen in a throne, with Madame Ira wearing her usual thin, gray, stained, dress along with heavy make-up and plenty of jewelry. Half a dozen golden bracelets shimmered on each of her wrists, and several gold and silver chains resided from her neck. Her ears barely held up gleaming silver earrings. Weighing, Layta guessed, at least five pounds.  
  
"I'm assigning you to take out the garbage today. As well as finish your other chores!" she said cooly, her growling voice penetrating Layta defiantly. Layta was hardly able to keep her jaw from falling onto the floor, let alone her eyes bulging to three times their natural size. Madame Ira noticed this.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked, in a bitterly sweet voice. Layta regained her senses.  
  
"W-why?" she stuttered. Madame Ira sneered.  
  
"Senora Marsie's feeling ill today." her voice began to take a nasty tone to it. Layta whimpered.  
  
"But that's over a three mile walk! Not including the walk to take it to the edge of the-!"  
  
"I want it done! Now!" Madame Ira spat, shifting in her chair, as if resisting to strike Layta. Layta felt the same way, they never had to take out the garbage. Not even on the horrid 'No Break, Chore Day'. Layta didn't move.  
  
"Do you have a problem hearing? I said now!" Madame Ira spat again, voice rising. Layta could even see flecks of spit flying from her mouth. Layta flinched.  
  
"No, ma'am, I'll get to it." Layta mumbled harshly. She never liked Madame Ira, nobody in the orphanage did. 


	3. Chapter One Odd Arrival cont

Layta tromped through all one-hundred and fifty rooms throughout the mansion, she checked every can in each room for full bags. Each full bag being dumped into several black garbage bags, and then replaced with new ones delicately. By the time she was done with that part, her leg muscles ached from climbing the stairs, and her arms were sore from carrying the big black bags around, in total eight now. Layta was relieved she had started on the top floor, therefore she only had to descend one more flight of stairs to reach the outdoors.  
  
Layta dragged the bags half-heartedly down the steps, letting them thump loudly at each hit. Layta shoved them one by one out the door onto the ever aging porch. She ran around back, and soon returned hauling an extraordinarily large wheelbarrow. Layta stuffed the bags harshly into it, and began hauling it down the narrow sidewalk. Moving twice as slow due to the enormous weight.  
  
After what was several hours of shoving, dozing, and gazing (more glaring) at the sky, Layta reached her destination. The road. Layta looked back up the three mile long sidewalk, wiped the sweat off her brow, and began unloading the contents of the wheelbarrow, throwing it carelessly onto the edge of the neatly cut lawn. Obviously thanks to Kimmy, it was looking so.  
  
As Layta turned the wheelbarrow around to head up the sidewalk again, she noticed a car driving down the dusty road. She was surprised at this, the road came to a dead end, and there were no other houses on it. Why would anyone want to bring a child to this Orphanage when there's a much nicer one on the other side of the town? Layta watched the car slow, then turn swiftly into the driveway to the Orphanage, then head up quite fast. Layta frowned and started the journey back up as well, dragging the wheelbarrow behind her.  
  
When she reached the mansion, she glanced over at the car now parked at the end of the rocky driveway. It was a navy blue Cadillac, the paint chipped off at places revealing a silver undercoat, it was rusted around the wheel coverings. Layta was surprised to see people still in it! There were two children in the backseat, one boy and one girl; both with looks of either fright or confusion. Layta probably guessed both. There was a man in the driver's seat, but he was hidden due to tinted windows in the front, so Layta couldn't see what he looked like. Although, the structure of his body did look oddly familiar. Layta turned away from the car and headed into the back, where she put the wheelbarrow away. Layta turned and snuck into the mansion through a small, white door. The paint highly peeled away. It was always best to stay out of the way when it comes to new orphans, Madame Ira hated interruptions, or she'd have you carry their bags and give them a tour, as well as do other things in the meantime.   
  
Layta crept up the creaky stairs, meeting up with the rest of the group. There were only five total children at Stonelarve Orphanage, many of the others had been taken to A.C.O., Alden Central Orphanage, the much better Orphanage on the other side of town. Layta kneeled down next to a girl with dirty, blonde hair that reached her knees when she was crouching. The light was off, but Layta could still see her bright amber eyes gleaming down towards the front hall.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered to her. The girl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I just got here as well." she replied.  
  
"I just told you, Jaden! They're discussing something, and looking for someone." The girl on the step above Jaden replied. She also had dirty blonde hair, the same length as Jaden's though she had greyer blue eyes. Layta snorted  
  
"For being twins, and the only living relatives in your family, you two don't love each other!" she said  
  
"It's Mary's fault!" Jaden whined. Her twin, Mary, shushed her. Above Mary, was Kimmy.  
  
"Layta...they're looking for you!" she stuttered without taking her eyes off Madame Ira and the guest. Her voice was even smaller, and weaker. Layta went pale and looked back down, the guest was an elderly man with, Layta noticed, an extremely odd wardrobe on. He wore a sky blue robe, tied at the waist with a simple white rope. He had mid-neck, pure white hair; and a matching goatee on his chin. He looked extremely familiar to Layta, she leaned closer against the railing, staring puzzled down at Madame Ira and the man; straining her ears to listen.  
  
"Wonder what they want with you, Layta," said a sneering cold voice. Layta looked up at the top of the stairs, in the shadows she saw the gleaming black hair and slim figure of Kate. Layta glared at her.  
  
"What do you know?" she spat. Kate crept down a few stairs, getting into the light. Her brown eyes gleaming eagerly. She was smirking at Layta.  
  
"I know nothing, but I've heard them talking. I have an idea of what's going on," she said cooly. Layta turned toward her.  
  
"Layta, don't do anything stupid!" Jaden warned, putting her hand on Layta's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yea? And what is that!" Layta spat, still keeping her voice low. Kate sneered even more.  
  
"Something about...a juvenile school and you getting caught stealing!" she spat back. Layta felt her jaw drop.  
  
"That's a lie, you're making it up!" Layta nearly wailed. Kimmy finally turned her head to Layta, her face ghost white  
  
"No...I heard that too." She muttered. Layta felt anger surging inside of her.  
  
"I didn't! Why would I?" she said, her voice rising. Now Mary acted.  
  
"Layta, I believe you. Just keep your voice down or-!" she was cut off  
  
"LAYTA ARLEM!" a voice screeched below, Layta slowly turned her head, furious. Madame Ira was glaring up at them. Layta was caught. Mary, Jaden, and Kimmy flinched and scuttled up the stairs before they got in trouble, Layta couldn't move. Kate stood up, sneering at Layta in delight.  
  
"Get down here!" Madame Ira screechedthrough gritted teeth. Layta made no reply or sound, her jaw was locked. She stepped down the stairs slowly, counting each step as if counting the seconds to her doom. 


End file.
